Iron Mask Oni
Iron Mask Oni(鉄面鬼 Tetsu-men oni) is an iron-themed Kaijin from Episode 2 of Akumaizer 3. He is voiced by Keaton Yamada. Appearance Iron Mask Oni has a red body while wearing a red cape, black boots, black gloves, and a belt with the Akuma Clan’s symbol for the buckle. As his name suggest, he is wearing a dark green-colored mask covered with iron plates at some areas, as well phone wires and light bulbs and has two big bull horns on his head. Biography When people start dying from mysterious fires around the city, Ippei and Jun realize the people dying are the ones Zabitan, Evil, and Gabra rescued from the Akuma Clan before. With only six people left, the Akuma Clan target a mother and her son at a graveyard where they try to blow them up. The Akuma Soliders search the are for their bodies, but are confronted by the Akumaizer 3, who have saved the mother and son. After they fight off the Akuma Soliders, Iron Mask Oni appears and reveals that he has Ippei and Jun as hostages. He tells Zabitan that he’ll exchange them for the mother and son if he wants to save them. While Zabitan doesn’t respond back, Iron Mask Oni gets the Akuma Soldiers to the mother and son anyway and prepares to kill them. Fortunately, Darnia, a flower spirit from the Akuma Clan, arrives and distracts Iron Mask Oni by shooting at the gravestones to make room for them to fight. With Iron Mask Oni distracted, the Akumaizer 3 jump in and fights off the Akuma Soldiers with Zabitan freeing Ippei and Jun. During the fight, Iron Mask Oni fights against Zabitan where he uses Iron Mask Beam to stun him. Iron Mask Oni prepares to kill him, but fortunately, Gabra hits Iron Mask Oni with his chained maces, saving Zabitan. No longer immobilized, Zabitan uses Zabitan Nova, where he puts two shoulder cannons, and shoots at Iron Mask Oni, making him roll down a small hill and teleport away. Later, Mezalord kidnaps Jun and brings her to his headquarters at Downworld. The Akumaizer 3 head toward Downworld in their Zaiderbeck and make it in time before Jun could get executed. Before Zabitan can fully rescue Jun, Mezalord and Iron Mask Oni reveal that they have Zabitan’s human mother in a cage. Iron Mask Oni threatens to kill her if Zabitan makes another move. Mezalord makes Zabitan choose whether to return to the Akuma Clan or make him watch his mother dying. Zabitan’s mother, however, was willing to die, happily knowing how her son came out, so Mezalord goes ahead and executes her. Upon seeing his mother’s death, Zabitan and his allies fight off Mezalord, Iron Mask Oni, and the Akuma Soldiers. During the fight, Iron Mask Oni uses his Iron Mask Beam to immobilize Evil after he shot a few of the Akuma Soliders. Fortunately, Zabitan helps out Evil by kicking Iron Mask Oni. Once the trio gather around Iron Mask Oni, Zabitan gives the word to perform their Magic Circle Attack. The trio perform separate attacks at Iron Mask Oni to make him jump up into the air. Once Iron Mask Oni is in the air, the Akumaizer 3 cross their rapiers together, jump up, and strike Iron Mask Oni from below, sending him flying into the sky and blowing up. Powers/Abilities Teleporting: Iron Mask Oni is able to teleport anywhere after a small explosion appears in his place. When he teleports away, a puff of smoke appears. Rapier Sword: Iron Mask Oni’s main weapon is a rapier. Iron Mask Beam: Iron Mask Oni can immobilize his opponent with the red bulb in his forehead. Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Oni Kaijin Category:Demon Kaijin Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:First Kaijin Category:Iron-based Kaijin